HISTORIA E IMPORTANCIA DEL IDIOMA INGLES Wiki:Origen del idioma, y su importancia en la actualidad
Historia Externa El inglés moderno llegó de una lengua germánica que llegó a Britania en el siglo V con las tribus anglosajonas . Los que ya vivían allí hablaban lenguas celtas pero es esta lengua germánica que se impuso en muchos de ellos que se convertiría en la base del inglés que se conoce hoy. Esta invasión anglosajona coincidió con la caída del Imperio romano en Britania. Los romanos estuvieron en Gran Bretaña durante 400 años pero no hay evidencias del problema de una lengua romance inglesa; si bien esto pudo ser debido a las lenguas romances se han desarrollado más en zonas del imperio que recibieron invasiones germanas. En el año 793 d. C. Ocurrió La invasión de los vikingos y la posterior división del Territorio en dos: Danelaw de los Daneses (vikingos) en El noreste y sajón occidental de los anglosajones en el Sudoeste. En la parte sureña existe ya una viva tradición escrita que se atestigua en documentos como la Crónica anglosajona . Esta lengua, que es mayormente el dialecto de Wessex , es lo que se conoce hoy como inglés antiguo o anglosajón. No obstante, este idioma no se convertiría en algo fácilmente reconocible como inglés hasta después de la conquista por los Normandos. En el 1066 llegaron los Normandos y en la Batalla de Hastings vencieron al ejército del rey Harold II de West Saxon. Guillermo el Conquistador se instaló como rey y los Normandos siguió a gobernar el país. Guillermo introdujo el sistema feudal en Inglaterra a partir de la conquista, los franceses fueron la élite feudal y los ingleses servían de siervos. En 1154 , Enrique II subió al trono y trajo obtuvo influencias de Francia en vez de Normandía. Los reyes franceses de Inglaterra perdieron sus territorios normandos en 1204 bajo el rey Juan I pero no fue hasta el reino de Enrique IV en 1399 que los ingleses volvieron a tener un monarca que habla inglés como lengua materna. Cambios Lingüísticos Principales cambios lingüísticos del Idioma Inglés Inglés antiguo: Influencia de las invasiones germánicas junto con las variantes lingüísticas del Celta, Gaélico y el Irlandés, en una mezcla de palabras Anglo-Sajonas con palabras prestadas de las lenguas Escandinavas (Danés y Noruego) y del Latín. Es así que el Latín introdujo al Inglés palabras como calle (street), cocina (kitchen), queso (cheese), vino (wine), ángel (angel), obispo (bishop), entre otras. Los Vikingos por su parte agregaron palabras noruegas como: cielo (sky),huevo (egg), piel (skin), ventana (window), esposo (husband), habilidad(skill), impar (odd), conseguir (get), dar (give), tomar (take), llamar (call).Las palabras celtas aún subsisten, principalmente en nombre de lugares y ríos (Devon, Dover, Kent, Trent, Severn, Avon, Thames). Muchos pares de palabras en inglés y noruego coexisten dándonos dos palabras con el mismo o parecido significado. Ejemplos de esto: Noruego Inglés /Anger - Wrath /Nay - No /Fro - From /Ill - Sick /Dyke -Ditch /Skirt - Shirt En 1066 los Normandos conquistaron Gran Bretaña. El Francés se convirtió en el idioma de la aristocracia normanda y por consiguiente se agregaron más palabras al Inglés. Más pares de palabras similares surgieron: Francés Inglés /Close-Shut /Reply- Answer /Annual - Yearly /Demand- Ask /Desire - Wish /Ire- (wrath - anger) Debido a que la servidumbre inglesa cocinaba para la nobleza Normanda, los nombres de la mayoría de los animales domésticos son ingleses (ox, cow, calf, sheep, swine, deer), mientras que los nombres de las carnes que se obtienen de estos animales son de origen francés (beef, veal, mutton, pork, bacon, venison). Con el tiempo, los lingüistas aprendieron los patrones del cambio, y los han usado para reconstruir las lenguas de cuyas versiones originales no existen ya registros – tales como el Proto-Indo-Europeo -. Ellos son capaces de usar algunas de las versiones más antiguas de las diferentes ramas de las lenguas Indo-Europeas como una base, como podemos ver en el siguiente recuadro: Inglés Medio: La invasión Normanda generó los cambios más resaltantes del inglés que conocemos hoy en día. Durante el reinado de los normandos en las islas Británicas se introdujo el francés como idioma oficial tanto en los documentos legales de la época como en el habla cotidiana del los habitantes de las islas. Palabras tales como:' ' * Culture (Cultura) * Family (Familia) Vienen de origen francés y a su vez de raíces latinas. Inglés Moderno: El acortamiento de las vocales, la entonación, la prosodia y la influencia de nuevo vocabulario modificaron el idioma inglés hasta el punto en el que conocemos hoy en día. Advertisements Se denomina cambio lingüístico al proceso de modificación y transformación que, en su evolución histórica, experimentan todas las lenguas en general, y las unidades lingüísticas de cada uno de sus niveles en particular. Dos factores que han intervenido desde siempre en el cambio lingüístico han sido los préstamos y la analogía, el primero es un ejemplo de causa externa y el segundo de causa interna. Los cambios lingüísticos se agrupan por conveniencia en tres niveles: el cambio fonético, el cambio morfosintáctico y el cambio léxico-semántico. = Referencias = Brazoban, A. (Marzo de 14 de 2015). Sutori. Obtenido de https://www.sutori.com/story/historia-del-idioma-ingles--PUVtFtgknreKvdULG3s13xXB Xavier, W. (28 de Abril de 2015). Slideshare. Obtenido de https://es.slideshare.net/wellingtonxavier1999/historia-del-idioma-ingles Inglés como lenguaje global: Como el inglés es amplia mente hablado, a menudo se le ha denominado "idioma del mundo", la lingua franca de la era moderna. Si bien no es un idioma oficial en la mayoría de los países, es actualmente la lengua que se enseña con más frecuencia como lengua extranjera. Por un tratado internacional, es el idioma oficial de comunicación aeronáutica,44 y marítima.45 El inglés es uno de los cinco idiomas oficiales de las Naciones Unidas y muchas otras organizaciones internacionales, incluido el Comité Olímpico Internacional. El inglés es el idioma más estudiado en el mundo. En la Unión Europea, el grado de conocimiento es variable y según la percepción de la utilidad de las lenguas extranjeras entre los europeos el inglés está con el 67 % por delante del alemán del 17 % y el 16 % para el francés (a partir de 2012). Entre algunos de los países de habla no inglesa de la UE, los siguientes porcentajes de la población adulta afirmaban ser capaces de conversar en inglés en 2012: el 90 % en los Países Bajos, el 89 % en Malta, el 86 % en Suecia y Dinamarca, el 73 % en Chipre y Austria, el 70 % en Finlandia, y más del 50 % en Grecia, Luxemburgo, Eslovenia y Alemania. En 2012, exceptuando de los hablantes nativos, el 38 % de los europeos considera que podían hablar inglés,46 pero solo el 3 % de los japoneses lo hablaban.47 Inglés moderno temprano: El inglés moderno temprano (Early Modern English) es la forma antigua del inglés de hoy, como una variante del idioma anglosajón y del inglés medio en particular que se practicaba hasta ese entonces. Se trata del inglés que se hablaba principalmente durante el Renacimiento, y más comúnmente asociado al lenguaje literario de William Shakespeare. Cronológicamente se sitúa entre los siglos XVI y XVIII (años 1450 a 1700 aproximadamente) en las áreas pobladas por los anglonormandos. Se consolidó en gran medida debido al auge de las letras británicas en dicho período histórico y a los aportes de lenguas extranjeras. Se considera la fase más evolutiva y cercana al inglés de la actualidad. Ortografía La mayoría de las ediciones escritas regularizaron la ortografía, pero se puede aún encontrar: · Palabras cuya letra U inicial se deletreaba originalmente V'': ''vpon (upon 'sobre, a'), vnderstand (understand 'comprender'). · Se deletreaban algunas palabras con una letra v'' interna originalmente ''u: haue (have 'tener'), forgiue (forgive 'perdonar'); · Palabras que terminan hoy con c'' tenían terminación ''ck: muſick (music 'música'), phyſick (physic 'físico') y magick (magic 'magia'). · ſ'' por ''s, no en el final de una palabra donde se escribe s''. '''Contracción' El inglés moderno temprano se caracterizó por el uso frecuente de contracciones inusuales para anglófonos actuales. Si hoy la contracción de IT is es inusual (la <''i''> de is es sustituida por un apóstrofo, dando it's), en el inglés moderno temprano, las contracciones eran al contrario algo distintas y hoy en desuso: ’tis, ’twas, ’twere, ’twill por it is, it was, it were, it will. Algunos otros ejemplos de contracción: an’t please you por an it (an = if) the morning comes upon's para upon us. and after seem to chide‘em por chide them. Descripción lingüística Cambios consonánticos · En inglés moderno temprano en muchos dialectos /r/ empieza a debilitarse (este cambió ya habían empezado en algunas variedades de inglés medio). El cambio empezó en el grupo /-rs-/ así bass 'lubina' < bærs y ass 'trasero, culo' < arse. En The Cely Letters (1472-1488) aparecen formas como passel en lugar de parcel 'paquete', lo cual muestra que en el siglo XV el cambio ya se daba en algunas variedades. En esos mismos textos aparecen hipercorrecciones como farther en lugar de father 'padre'. Hacia 1770 la vocal había desaparecido tras vocal en coda silábica en inglés meridional, aunque no en el resto de regiones, esto dio lugar a la diferencia entre dialécticos róticos (con /-r/) y no róticos (sin ella). · Otra diferencia notable entre el inglés medio y el inglés moderno es la pronunciación ''-ing'' que en el período inicial frecuentemente se pronunciaba como -ɪn en lugar de -ɪŋ, aunque esta última se generalizó a muchas variedades posteriormente aunque no a todas. · El sonido /h/ se debilitó notablemente en la mayoría de posiciones, por ejemplo, en inglés ante líquidas y nasales ya se había perdido: hlaf > loaf 'hogaza, pan horneado', hnitu > nit 'liendre'. Posteriormente se generalizó ante aproximantes en la mayor parte de dialectos, por lo que se perdió la en muchos de ellos la diferencia entre which 'cual' y witch 'bruja'. Posteriormente se dio la pérdida parcial frente a vocal incluso en posición inicial, posiblemente por la influencia del francés. Pero la estigmatización de esa pérdida en ciertas posiciones llevó a que fuera reforzada incluso en palabras como history, hospital de origen francés que nunca había tenido h en posición inicial, siendo su presencia meramente ortográfica. Sin embargo, en algunas palabras se ha perdido la h sin excepción como en hour aʊə(ɹ) 'hora' o heir ɛə(ɹ) 'herencia'. · En muchas variedades de inglés moderno /θ/ y /ð/ se articulan como t y d respectivamente. Esto parece remontarse al período del inglés moderno temprano donde palabras como debt o death sonaban igual y podían llegar a ser confunidas como en: * A man can die but once. We owe God a death (Shakespeare, 2 Henry 4 III, ii, 243) · Un número importante de grupos consonánticos se simplifican /kC/ > /C/ como knight knaɪxt > naɪt, /wC/ > /C/ write wɹaɪt > ɹaɪt. · Finalmente se pierde en todas las posiciones se pierde x, reflejado en interior de palabra o posición final como ''-gh''. Pronombres Contrariamente al inglés actual, el inglés moderno temprano practicaba la distinción T-V (es decir, la distinción entre 'tú' y 'vosotros'). Había antiguamente dos versiones diferentes de la segunda persona al lugar de la única actual: thou 'tú' y you 'vosotros'. · Segunda persona del singular: thou a la forma nominativa, thee (al acusativo o en casus generalis). Incluso desde que fue sustituido por you en todos los contextos (en algunas variedades se mantiene ye como forma de nominativo). Thou permanece aún empleado en las ocasiones solemnes, muy especialmente cuando se refiere a Dios, o en situaciones se refiere a un ser inferior. · El pronombre posesivo correspondiente era thine el equivalente al your 'tu' actual. Thy se utilizaba ante palabras que comenzaban por consonantes. · Segunda persona del plural: ye al nominativo y you al acusativo y casus generalis. · El pronombre posesivo mine maɪn, que significa 'mío' exclusivamente hoy en día, a menudo se utilizaba al lugar del my maɪ actual (mi), sobre todo delante de las vocales: mine eyes > my eyes. Conjugación Si la conjugación del inglés actual se somete mayoritariamente a un sistema de verbo auxiliar, por ejemplo do, en el inglés moderno temprano la utilización de do era opcional y adquirió su valor gramatical actual a finales del siglo XVII. La conjugación se hacía sin auxiliar: I become not en vez de I do not become. A algunas personas se le añadían terminaciones al final de los verbos, de forma similar a como se hace en alemán o en francés: · A la segunda persona del singular se le añadía al final el sufijo ''-(e)st'': thou takest en lugar del actual you take; · A la tercera persona del singular se le añadía al final el sufijo ''-(e)th'' en vez del ''-(e)s'' actual: he taketh en vez del actual he takes. Pero los dos pierden su terminación en el subjuntivo. Desarrollo desde el Inglés medio El inglés moderno temprano es la fase lingüística más cercana al inglés conocido actualmente. Su evolución desde el Inglés medio no fue solo una forma de cambiar el vocabulario o pronunciación, sino que fue un verdadero cambio en la historia del idioma. Consistió en una era de una profunda evolución lingüística: desde una lengua con grandes variaciones en el dialecto, hasta ser sustituida por una nueva era con una lengua estandardizada por un léxico más rico, y fortalecida por una abundante literatura. Gran cantidad de palabras nuevas entraron en el inglés, de forma directa o indirecta a partir de siglo XVI, debido al contacto que los británicos tuvieron con pueblos de lejanas tierras y al renacimiento del estudio de los clásicos. También se crearon nuevas palabras o neologismos. Shakespeare, por ejemplo, creó más de 1600. muchas de las cuales aún se utilizan. Este proceso ha aumentado notablemente en la era moderna. Por lo tanto, las obras de este autor son hoy familiares y comprensibles, 400 años después de ser escritas, mientras los trabajos de Geoffrey Chaucer y de William Langland, escritos solamente 200 años antes, son considerablemente más difíciles de entender para el lector medio. Muchos estudiosos reconocen una siguiente etapa llamada inglés moderno tardío (Late Modern English) entre los siglos XVIII a XX inclusive aproximadamente, relacionándolo básicamente con las conquistas británicas de gran parte del mundo, dada la influencia que recibió de las lenguas de los nativos. En consecuencia, esta etapa ocurre más que todo por esas circunstancias de enriquecimiento léxico, más que por una verdadera evolución fonética, gramatical u ortográfica del propio idioma.